The present invention relates to a frame converter for interchanging time slots of a framed sequence.
A known frame converter comprises two single-port random access memories for rearranging the time slots of an incoming frame according to a specified order of an outgoing frame. The known frame converter additionally includes two buffer circuits for respectively storing successive incoming frames, two switching circuits for causing one of the random access memories to successively operate in write and read modes and causing the other memory to successively operate in read and write modes, and a selecting gate circuit that passes one of the outputs of the buffer circuits to an output terminal.
However, it has been desired to simplify the circuitry of the conventional frame converter.